Annabeth Is A Jezebel
by Ismeme Daughter of Athena
Summary: Annabeth has married Nico but is she over Percy?Of course not!She slowly comes to her senses, she worries whether Percy will take her back. Of course it ends up as a Percabeth. BTW, Nico isn't evil,he's just not right for Annabeth.R&R!
1. Swimming in Eyes

**Author Note: This is my first fanfic. Flames are allowed because I want to be a professional author but please be kind. I was listening to Jezebel by 10,000 Maniacs(I know that it's a little outdated but I love this band) this story just hit me. Oh and if you could take my poll on my profile that would be awesome! Anyway… here goes…**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, because I would be writing PJO novels!**

Annabeth POV

I was dreaming about this amazing guy that somehow seemed familiar. I just turned to mush around him…

DUH BEEP!!!!!!

Nico groaned. "Annabeth, please get up and turn off that cursed alarm clock!"

Ugh. My perfect husband never seemed to get why I kept it, but he didn't know that when Seaweed Brain and I were dating, Tyson made it so that we could always keep in touch…too bad the point of it was now gone. I missed Percy. I wish that we still corresponded, but it's a bit late for that now. Anyway, I'm perfectly happy with Nico, even if it IS kind of creepy when dead people come on our dates. Never mind that!!!!! I'm happy, right? Right. That's what matters.

After I got ready for work, I flashed my security card and was teleported to Olympus. Yes, I'm still their official architect after all of these years. But that's only because I am a perfectionist! Seriously, I had it so many times but it just didn't feel right so I keep on changing the plans. Anyway, some pretty but sad music was playing. I didn't recognize the song. Here's how it went:

_To think of my task is chilling,_

_To know I was carefully building the mask_

_I was wearing for two years, swearing I'd tear it off._

_I've sat in the dark explaining to myself_

_That I'm straining too hard for feelings I ought to find easily._

_I called myself Jezebel, I don't believe._

_Before I say that the vows we made weigh like a stone in my heart,_

_Family is family, don't let this tear us apart._

_You lie there, an innocent baby;_

_I feel like the thief who is raiding your home,_

_Entering and breaking and taking in every room._

_I know your feelings are tender; I know inside you the embers still glow_

_But I'm a shadow, I'm only a bed of blackened coal._

_I call myself Jezebel for wanting to leave._

_I'm not saying I'm replacing love for some other word_

_To describe the sacred tie that bound me to you._

_I'm just saying we've mistaken one for thousands of words_

_And for that mistake, I've caused you such pain that I damn that word._

_I've no more ways to hide that I'm a desolate and empty, hollow place inside._

_I'm not saying I'm replacing love for some other word_

_To describe the sacred tie that bound me to you._

_I'm not saying love's a plaything _

_No, it's a powerful word_

_Inspired by strong desire to bind myself to you._

_Oh how I wish that we never had tried to be man and his wife_

_To weave our lives into a blindfold over both our eyes!_

Poor Jezebel. I'm so glad that that's not me. I love my Seaweed Brain… Wait a minute. I love Nico, not Percy! The wise little voice inside me replied, 'Sure you do. But if that's the case, then why are your dreams about Percy, eh?' I froze and smacked myself. I can't believe this! Maybe I HAD overreacted that day so long ago… Before I knew it, I was swept away by a memory I'd blocked for 10 years.

**_I was 18, and happily with Seaweed Brain. We were on a vacation, visiting my favorite architectural wonders. Currently, we visiting the Eiffel Tower and Percy had run off to get us some lemonade. I was slowly following him while actually admiring the wonder in front of me. Then I looked down and saw a girl forcibly kissing a guy. The guy obviously didn't like it, but the girl didn't take the hint. Then, something happened that has haunted me ever since. The guy turned towards me, pleading for me to help. But the guy was none other than Percy! I forced the girl off of him to find that Percy was muttering 'Thank you.' I smacked him. How did I know that he wasn't enjoying it until he saw me? That's right, I didn't! So I broke up with my true love._**

I didn't realize that I was crying until a soft hand gave me a Kleenex. He said, "It's okay. Let it all out." This guy was more kind than Nico, but all I could see of him was these beautiful sea-green eyes that I somehow recognized….

**AN: Oooooh, it's a cliffie! Please review. I need critiques that will tell me if I'm any good or not. Again, flames are okay but only if you're nice about it. I suggest you listen to Jezebel or some other 10,000 Maniacs song while reading this. I'm hoping people actually read this, so if you read this, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! Also, could you take a look at my profile and take my poll? Please? Okay, I'm done.**


	2. Uh Oh Partha

**A/N: YAY!!!!! I did my homework so I can update! Sorry for making you guys wait, but I wrote it on Monday and Fanfiction didn't upload you all so much to those who liked this story and showed it! Partha is going to be explained later one has given me any ideas, so I'm going on instinct. Anyway…on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, this wouldn't be a fanfic; it would be an actual story!**

**Dedication: All the people who reviewed, etc. Enya and 10,000 Maniacs!**

Percy POV

I was walking to give a note to Zeus from Dad saying he couldn't be at the personal meeting they had planned, blah blah blah. I was pretty certain that he would explode with anger because Dad keeps putting this off. Anyway, I was walking along when a really sad song began playing. I knew it, although most people my age didn't. Unexpectedly, a girl started bawling her head off. Wait a minute… I knew THAT noise better than anyone. She rejected me _years_ ago, but I never stopped loving her. This was probably suicide, but I walked over to her and started comforting her. She gazed up at me with what I hoped was love. I caught my breath. I had forgotten how hypnotic her beautiful grey eyes were. "It's okay Wise Girl, it's okay. I'm here for you." I found myself saying. After, I said this, she looked…almost _guilty!_ How could my love ever think that she was guilty about something? I mean, I may have saved the world, but that just means I make worse mistakes than anyone else!

Annabeth POV

Those sea green eyes had been a refuge to me a long time ago, but I felt as estranged from my love as Athena is to Poseidon. But now they fell into their old role as he continued to comfort me. Seaweed Brain…bah! I may not be a daughter of Poseidon, but I was the Seaweed Brain, not him! I shakily glanced at him again, certain that although he was comforting me, he hated my guts. But all I could tell was that he was surprised. I wiped my tears away and mumbled, "I guess I'll just be going now. I lost my chance 10 years ago." But he stopped me from going anywhere by stepping right in front of me. "Now Annabeth Chase, it's not your fault; it's mine!" I was bewildered. What was he saying?! "Maybe not but I've gotten myself into a mess. I'm married to Nico now." His expression didn't change. "I know, but I need to explain. People have high expectations for me, but just because I'm a hero doesn't mean that I don't make horrible mistakes. That day, we were sightseeing, right? The Eiffel Tower. I had gone to get us food. Then a random girl from the crowd started flirting with me. I told her I wasn't interested, so she started kissing me. I know it seems random but it's not. You showed up, forced her off me and broke up with me. She kept on trying to get me to like her, but you had already affected me so much that it didn't work. But she told me who she was. Aglaia was her name; unfortunately she was a daughter of Aphrodite." Tears started welling in my eyes; I was completely wrong about everything! Percy started singing,

_Trouble me, disturb me with all your cares and your worries._

_Trouble me on the days when you feel spent._

_Why let your shoulders bend underneath this burden when my back is sturdy and strong?_

_Trouble me._

_Speak to me, don't mislead me, the calm I feel means a storm is swelling;_

_There's no telling where it starts or how it ends._

_Speak to me, why are you building this thick brick wall to defend me when your silence is my greatest fear?_

_Speak to me._

_Let me have a look inside these eyes while I'm learning._

_Please don't hide them just because of tears._

_Let me send you off to sleep with a "There, there, now stop your turning and tossing."_

_Let me know where the hurt is and how to heal._

_Spare me? Don't spare me anything troubling._

_Trouble me, disturb me with all your cares and worries._

_Speak to me and let our words build a shelter from the storm._

_Lastly, let me know what I can mend._

_There's more, honestly, than my sweet friend, you can see._

_Trust is what I'm offering if you trouble me._

His voice was off-key, but it was the most wonderful thing in the world. Without even pausing to reflect on the consequences, I kissed him. Everything in the world seemed to freeze as my world turned to pure bliss. But it just wasn't legal for it to stay that way apparently!

Nico was fuming. "If you take me for a fool Partha, think again!"

**Ooooh, another cliffie! I couldn't resist. Also I couldn't resist another 10,000 Maniacs song (is time ****Trouble Me****)! Tell me what you thought by reviewing please! Tell me, how do you think Nico found out? How do you like all the songs? If you don't review, I won't update as quickly! Tell me everything that you would like! Just review!**

**-Ismeme(no that's not my real name, but I wish it was!)**


	3. Roundabout Mishap

**AN: Oh, guys, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for two weeks!!!!! I do have a couple of reasons. Here they are: a) I had LOTS of homework, b) my mom's computer (the one I was updating on) got infected with a virus so I didn't have computer access, let alone internet access, and c) my computer was JUST connected to the internet and it had to get 8 years worth of updates!!!!! Anyway, I SHOULD be able to update more often now. I'm not positive, though.**

**Note to flamers: I invite you in willingly!!!!! But I have one little condition that you should at least try to meet. Here it is: tell me that you don't like it. I honestly don't care. BUT, PLEASE TELL ME EXACTLY **_**WHAT**_** IS WRONG WITH MY STORY!!!! (i.e. incorrect grammar, incorrect spelling, paragraphs not split up, bad idea, etc.) If you do it this way, I will be happy, I won't rant, and I'll fix whatever was wrong if I can. If, however, you choose to ignore this note, I can't fix anything!!!!! Don't you WANT to have this story better?! So please, flame as much as you want, but please tell me what you didn't like. Okay, my rant is over. (Phew!!)**

**Disclaimer: Although I AM currently writing a novel, it has nothing to do with such awesome characters as Annabeth Chase, Perceus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Chiron, Athena, and the rest of the awesome PJO company. Although it does include some references to LotR. If you didn't understand what book I was talking about, you are seriously deprived of the all-amazing and awesome works of beloved Professor Tolkien!!!!!**

**Dedication: Enya, 10000 Maniacs, Rick Riordan, Professor J.R.R. Tolkien, J.K. Rowling, P.B. Kerr, other awesome authors I haven't mentioned, FamousAuthorToBe(you rule!), DaughterofPoseidon32498(I love your stories, even though I don't know you personally!), and all the rest of you fanfiction writers/readers who have favorited, reviewed, etc. I didn't mean this to be such a long AN!!!!! Sorry!**

Annabeth POV

Oh no! How could Nico have come up here?! He didn't have a security pass, and the last time that he was up here on Olympus was when we first started dating 5 years ago! He usually sleeps in until noon, then gets ready to go to the Underworld. His job is to listen to the complaints of the deceased, as Hades is absolutely SWAMPED with work. He gets paid quite a lot actually. So there was no way that he could have just eavesdropped by accident. My brain whirred almost audibly, courtesy of the best mother ever, Athena. He had to have been tipped off by someone, but who? _She _could have, but I don't think that she would do that to me. She knows more about me than I myself do! She probably always knew that I only liked Nico as a friend, while I harbored feelings for Percy unknown to me. Wait a minute. While I was processing this, I almost forgot that Nico called me by his nickname for me, Partha. That had more than one meaning, and Percy had a hopeful look on his face. Oh my gods! He deciphered the message that Nico had accidently given him. He now knew the meanings of my nickname: my mother was known as Parthenos Athena, I loved architecture (the Parthenon in Athens), and the most meaningful to Percy-the fact that I was still a _Parthenos_, a virgin.

Percy looked expectantly at me. I nodded almost imperceptibly, so that no one but Percy saw. His face broke into an all-out grin, one that I had secretly been pining over all these long years. My eyes flashed a warning to him saying, "Don't let Nico see!" He understood and quickly hid the fact that he was bursting with joy.

Nico looked at me, trying to stay fierce, but not succeeding. His lip quivered and his voice shook slightly as he spoke. "Partha, I thought we had something special. But now I realize that the only reason that I married you was to try to get over my beautiful morning star, Aglaia, daughter of Aphrodite. Her very name means beauty, but she was cruel. Apparently, she didn't appreciate boyfriends who have "zombie" bodyguards. So she broke up with me, practically smashed my heart into the ground as she chased a certain son of Poseidon," by this point he was glaring at Percy. "I thought you were my friend! But Aglaia, the love of my life, abandoned me for you, and now Annabeth is doing the same," he cried out.

Percy and I shared glances of shock. This Aglaia, who had taken the love of _my _life away, had also taken Nico's heart away forever. "Nico, I care deeply about you. But today I realized that I have been living a lie. We need to change that. I don't want to hurt you, I really don't. Can we stay friends? I think that it would be better if we could be best friends, but no more than that. You can go back to your Aglaia, and I can go back to Percy. Seaweed Brain, do you know if Aglaia is single or not? Because if she is, that would work at perfectly," I hoped with all of my heart that she was available, because we all relied on her to get our happy endings. Or…maybe that was too much to hope for. Demigods _never _get happy endings.

"I don't honestly know. The last time I saw her was that fateful day 10 years ago. I'm sorry. At the time all I wanted was to get her out of my hair," he grimaced.

At that moment, out of one of my favorite temples (this was the one with a graceful and beautiful roof with lilies and Corinthian columns) Aphrodite danced. "Is this a Percabeth reunion? Ooh, I've been waiting for that! Don't stop talking. This is better than Twilight!"

We stared at her. Suddenly I realized something. "Aphrodite, _you _would know how Aglaia is doing! We need to know!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Ah, my Aglaia. Beautiful as the sunset, if I do say so myself. She has been pining away after little Nico here for quite some time. Oh you mortals! You never realize how great something is until you lose it. In fact, she's here in New York at a lovely little apartment on Sunshine Avenue. Apartment number 23538. You can't miss it, as it's the only apartment on that street," she cooed.

We jumped up as soon as you could say, "Oh sweet Athena!" and we were out the door. This could solve all of our problems!

The short walk to her apartment went by in a blur. We paged up her room, and she let us in. "I realize what a fool I was now. You probably want nothing to do with me after all the trouble that I've caused you, but please take me back Nico, my angel!" as she wailed this, she threw herself onto the ground in front Nico, who looked shocked.

"Of course I'll take you back, my love! No one could be more willing than I! As soon as Annabeth and I get a divorce, she can be with Percy and I can be with you, oh aube! My love, 'twas not your fault that we lost the lights of our lives! It was the fact that spiteful Eris and Nemesis wished to wreck havock in as many lives as possible! They wished for blissful happiness to belong to none! But, finally, we have evaded their trap with the help of your mother!"

Oh my gods! I was about to crack a rib from struggling not to laugh. Nico, romantic?! I had never guessed this, which is perhaps the proof that Nico and I don't belong together. I guess love can change everything.

Nico and Aglaia were together once again, and so were Percy and I. The divorce went off without a hitch, mostly because neither of us needed payment. We had gotten what we wanted, and we had always kept our money separate. Percy and I were married that February and Aglaia and Nico were married the following month. I could honestly say that I was happier than I had ever been, mostly because I had learned to appreciate life as it flies by. During June, we got a call from Nico. The di Angelo's were going on a cruise and they wanted us there too. We accepted, and when July came around, I noticed that we couldn't have made a better choice.

And as we walked off into the sunset, laughter filled the air.

**AN: And there you have it folks! I don't want this to end. But after writing this, I find a terrible case off writer's block! OH NO!!!!! If you don't want this to end, review with ideas! Would you like another issue to have to be fixed? Do you want to read about the cruise? Any ideas will be welcomed! If I use your idea, you WILL GET FULL CREDIT!!!!! Also, before you say that Nico was OOC, we don't know if he was romantic or not. In the books, he never had a girlfriend, so if the right person came, would he have been romantic? We don't know for sure, but in this story, I'm guessing that he would be romantic. Also, aube means dawn in French.**

**Review if you don't want this to end! Or even if you do.**

**V**


	4. Athena's Wisdom

**AN: Hello, folks! I'm sort of done with my writer's block, but not completely. Aaaagh! I feel horrible for making you guys wait so long! But anyway, I must warn you, the rest of this story will be quite convoluted. What I mean is that I'll be doing flashbacks in no particular order. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own PJO, but not the rights. I do have my paperback copies though!**

**Dedication: FamousAuthorToBe, DaughterofPoseidon32498, The QAS, SiriuslyMioner, Annabeth03, and all the rest of you awesome writers of fanfiction!**

Athena POV(during the first chapter)

Oh no. My daughter is waking up to "see the light." Oh joy. Does this mean that I'll have to put up with that horrible "savior of the world" again? Yes, unfortunately. I could barely put up with it the first time! That's why I got Aglaia to "get Percy to fall in love with her" 10 years ago. Of course dear, sweet Annabeth will never find out. I wish I'd never meddled with her happiness. She never _was _the same after she broke up with Percy. I suppose that I'll keep quiet for her. But if Poseidon tells the "fish under the sea" joke ONE more time, I will strangle him. Yes, he's my uncle, but still.

My meddling in Annabeth's life backfired, not only in the fact that my daughter has been so melancholy for all this time, but also that Nico and Aglaia have lived half-lives worthy of Voldemort. Yes, even a goddess has an inner Harry Potter geek. I guess I must set this right. Hey, maybe this way, Aphrodite will stop giving me the puppy-dog impression every time I see her! I can't stand that imbecile!

I teleported to Nico's house with my awesome powers. I told him, " 'tis my fault that you broke up with Aglaia, the love of your life. It is my responsibility to right that mistake. Go to Olympus and find my daughter. She will be with Percy. Act angry, then when she explains that she has realized her true feelings, tell her about Aglaia. Everything will turn out perfectly, you have my word."

Nico looked shocked. "Athena, you can't be serious! You HATE Percy and Poseidon! But I am very grateful for your honesty and everything."

I sighed. "Yes, it is true that I do not exactly approve of my daughter's relationship with my enemy and his son, but I highly value my daughter's happiness. And if this makes her happy, I will be satisfied. Even if I DO have to endure Poseidon's blond jokes more often than I do now."

Nico smirked. "I hate to say it, but that actually sounded…wise! Wait, Poseidon does blond jokes?"

"Yes, unfortunately, he probably has the largest collection of completely untrue blond jokes in the world. And he continually repeats them, just to annoy me. And hey, of course I'm wise, you dummy! I'm the goddess of wisdom! Don't you dare tell anyone about what we've just talked about today, or you will find yourself without a brain! Or something similar. Hades would probably kill me for that. Anyway, here is a security pass to Olympus. It will disintegrate once you use it, so no one can ever find out about our conversation here. Never mention this again, to me or to anyone else. Now go! It is time!"

Nico flashed the security pass and went to Olympus. At the same time, I teleported back to Olympus, invisible to demigod eyes. I was going to monitor this conversation and make sure that everything went as planned. But, unfortunately, I was intercepted by Aphrodite.

She squealed. "Oh my gods! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Now I am truly happy happy joy joy! Eeeeeeeee! Thank you so much Lady Athena for getting Percabeth up and running again!!!!! I am even going to annoy your rude comment about me being an ibatis! YAY!!!!!!!!!

Oh, great. "For your information, you don't have to repeat 'thank you' three times, it should be 'Now I am truly happy' and not 'Now I am truly happy happy joy joy!' Then, you mean: 'I am going to ignore your rude comment', not 'I am going to annoy your rude comment!' And also, you're not an 'ibatis', you're an imbecile. What you just said only proves my point."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I don't really care. But this is so much better than Twilight getting an extended edition with 24 extra hours of footage! When it comes out, I'm gonna make you watch it!"

"Also, could you keep it down? I really don't want Percy or Annabeth to know that I organized this all."

"Su-ure! As long as I get to watch everything! This is better than those amazing made-for-T.V. romantic comedies!"

"Yeah, I guess so. But you are NOT going to make me watch 24 hours of a pointless film that I don't want to see."

"Fine," Aphrodite pouted.

Everything went according to plan. Nico and Annabeth were getting a divorce, Aglaia and Nico were getting married, and Percy and Annabeth were getting married. It seemed like a happy ending was in store for them, but you never know! ! My plans never fail so…who knows what will happen?! I may decide to become a cool mother-in-law, but you can't teach an old dog new tricks!

* * *

**AN: Probably not my best chapter, but it was definitely fun writing in Athena's point of view! No idea what will happen next! Oh and before I get a million complaints about bad grammar, it all happened when Aphrodite was speaking or when Athena was attempting to correct her. For example, the 'Su-ure!' was meant to be pronounced as two syllables. That was really fun making fun of Aphrodite! Her head is worse than if it was filled with seaweed; it's completely empty! LOL! Oh and the stuff about a 24 hour extended edition to Twilight was completely made up. It's a good book, but the fans kinda creep me out. Also, I didn't like the movie that much, but it was making fun of Aphrodite and her little world (you know, the one that revolves around her!) She's definitely my least favorite goddess! Anyway, REVIEW!!!!! It really does make my day!**

\⁄


End file.
